Generally, when a medical imaging diagnosis device is used to scan a patient, a medical worker may determine a specific posture for the patient depending on clinical manifestations and physical characters of the patient. After the patient assumes the determined posture and the medical worker records posture information of the patient in the medical imaging diagnosis device, the medical imaging diagnosis device starts to scan the patient.
In practice, the posture information recorded by the medical workers may be incorrect, or inconformity between the real posture of the patient and the recorded posture information may happen. As a result, a scanning process may be implemented without the patient being in a doctor confirmed posture, leading to scanning missing, wrong scanning direction, and the like, thereby seriously affecting medical diagnosis. Therefore, whether a posture of a patient is correct should be determined to reduce the risk caused by a wrong posture of the patient.